Casualidades Fugases AU
by Nadine Stone
Summary: Hermione estaba a punto de casarse con Draco,Ron a punto de casarse con Lavender,pero por una casualidad ninguno de los dos estaba donde debía.Ninguno de los dos estaba en la iglesia,al menos en ese momento. ¿Que pasara cuando las casualidades los juntos?
1. Introducción

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de ****Rowling y de Luchyrct que me dejo adaptar el fic.**

**

* * *

**

**Las Casualidades No Existen**

_**Introducción**_

'_Una lágrima de sangre y otra que se seco'_

Sinceramente ¿Quién creía en los cuentos de hadas? Bien, no me contesten, yo les contare mi historia. Sé que es de no creer y no los culpare si no lo hacen, pero me niego a no dar luz a esta historia. Suena absurdo lo se, pero he tenido estos manuscritos por años y creo que ha llegado la hora de darlos a conocer. No es que me quede poco tiempo ni nada por el estilo, _se que tenemos toda la eternidad_…

Suena como si esta historia fuese viejísima, pero se sorprenderían de lo reciente que pude llegar a ser. Ahora es gracioso, aunque en aquel momento no lo fue. Aunque estoy mas que segura de nací en el siglo XX mi familia nunca me ha dado las libertades que había en el siglo. Sí, podía usar pantalones y ver TV, no es que mis padres fueran tan locos. De acuerdo si lo eran, me obligaban a casarme…

… Si se lo que están pensando ¿Qué diablos dice?

Cuando cumplí mis 17 años mis padres me comprometieron, y hasta el momento no me había opuesto mucho a esa idea, de hecho hasta pensé que me agradaba. Él asistía al instituto conmigo y hasta creía, en eses entonces, que estaba enamorada de él. Por lo que no me importaba en absoluto ese compromiso. Draco también me quería se me había declarado antes de que nuestros padres arreglasen el compromiso…

…. Pero mi felicidad no duro demasiado. Nuestras peleas eran constantes, el amor desaparecía, y él… ya no era el mismo.

No voy a negar que sufrí un montón en ese tiempo, pero lo agradezco. A penas dos semanas después de mi cumpleaños numero 18 llego el maldito momento. En donde yo me encontraba ya con mi blanco vestido de novia de un modelo clásico y antiguo, como del XIX, solo faltaban unos minutos para que las puertas enormes de madera de la Iglesia se abrieran y me dieran paso al infierno.

Ahora les digo, lean la historia pues no contare más por el momento. Deben esperar para saber lo que sucedió cuando estas se abrieron. Cuando mi mundo cambio.

_Cuando una lágrima de sangre cayó de mi ojo izquierdo y otra se secó…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Hola! Como están?** Bueno aquí les dejo la adaptación de la historia de **Luchyrct**, con nuestros personajes favoritos.

Sé que sólo es **la Introducción**, pero prometo estarme pronto con el **primer cápitulo**. Si me **dejaran RR** me harían una personita muy feliz y estoy segura que a la autora también.

**Espero que les haya gustado, y dejen RR :)**

Besos, Nadine.

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Rowling y de Luchyrct que me dejo adaptar el fic.**

* * *

**Capitulo uno: Dos bodas, dos situaciones, dos personas…**

_**Hermione Granger POV**_

Esta sentada frente al espejo de la pequeña habitación blanca que se hallaba arriba de la Iglesia. Me observaba con detenimiento, mi cabello castaño recogido de una manera extraña que dejaba caer varios mechones sobre mi rostro, el velo estaba dado vuelta para no tapar mi rostro, aún. Mis espesas pestañas estaban un poco mas largas de lo normar haciendo resaltar a mis ojos. Baje la viste y mire con angustia el hermoso vestido de novia que llevaba puesto, con un calido bordado y de un tradicional blanco.

Una lágrima cayo de mi ojo, sabía que iba a arrepentirme toda la vida por esto, sabía que no quería casarme, no ahora y no con él. No quería casarme con Draco, no quería desperdiciar mi juventud, pero sobre todo no quería atarme a alguien a quien no amaba.

Sentí un golpecito en la puerta y me apresure a quitar las lágrimas con la mayor rapidez que se podía para no correr el maquillaje. Al no contestar la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una de mis invitadas, no… no era una dama de honor, tampoco una amiga, no era de mi familia… Era _una amiga de mi prometido_ que me odiaba. Si así simplemente me odiaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- no me importaba en ese momento ser cortes, o ocultarle mi desagrado hacía ella.

No se inmuto ante mi desprecio y cerro la puerta para luego sentarse en uno de los sillones que se encontraban atrás mío, de forma que le estaba dando la espalda pero podía divisarla perfectamente por el reflejo del espejo. Su semblante se veía marcado por el dolor, supuse que yo me sentiría igual si _el amor de mi vida_ se casara hoy.

Se corrió el cabello de la cara con gesto nervioso, y desvió su mirada del espejo hacía la pared. Esas actitudes no eran propias de ella, por lo general me taladraba con la mirada y comenzábamos una batalla verbal, la cual debía admitir siempre salía vencida.

-Debo decirte algo antes de que cometas un error- murmuro de forma rápida lo que provoco que tuviera que agudizar mi oído-. Se que es tarde y que debí habértelo dicho cuando la relación comenzó- fruncí el ceño ante la incomprensión y me gire para ver como cubría su cara con sus manos y sollozaba débilmente- ¡Pero no puede!- chillo hipando- ¡Me gustaba ver como creías que Draco te pertenecía cuando no era así! ¡Me encantaba saber que no te quería!

Unas punzadas se. No clavaron en mi corazón como si de un balde se agua fría se tratase. Me quede en shock unos instantes tratando de comprender sus palabras es que no hubiesen sido muy claras… bien de acuerdo no había entendido ni la mitad. Espere a que continuara pero el silencio llego y no soporte la incomodidad de este.

- ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme lo que sucede, Astoria?- mi voz sonó quebrada y me odie por ello. La susodicha levanto la mirada que estaba llena de lágrimas y tomo un par de bocanadas de aire.

-Se que vas a odiarme- susurro.

-No entiendo tu preocupación- solté sin intención de animarla en lo mas mínimo-. Ya te odio.

Su semblante no cambio ante mis palabras, lo anterior dicho era mas que evidente.

-Hace casi un año que… - se detuvo y volvió a desviar su mirada de la mía-. ¡Draco te engaña!- Contuve el aire de repente-. Draco hace un año que esta saliendo conmigo, hace un año que te ha puesto el cuerno, desde hace un año que se acuesta conmigo… Todos lo saben, no nos hemos escondido nuestra relación es pública.

-¿Cho?- musite con todas mis fuerzas- ¿Mis padres?

-Todos- se limito a contestar.

Las lágrimas fluyeron en un minuto y comencé a hiperventilar ¿Qué? ¿¡Estaba bromeando verdad!?

-¿Hermione?- pregunto levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a mí, al parecer preocupada.

-¡Vete!- chille-. ¡Vete _ya_!

Astoria no dudo ni un segundo y salio disparada de la habitación. Me sumí en una agonía devastadora… ¿Ahora que podía hacer? Estaba a 5 minutos de pertenecerle a un hombre invesil y embustero ¡y no tenía escapatoria!

-¡Cariño es hora!- escuche a mi madre llamarme escaleras abajo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme "cariño"? ¡No tenía vergüenza! Había dejado que su propia hija fuese una burla, que me humillaran públicamente a mi costa…

Tome varias bocanadas de aire y trate de arreglarme para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando.

En minutos me encontraba allí, parada frente a la enorme puerta de madera, del brazo de mi padre, enfrente Cho Chang, una de mis pocas amigas, y sabía que del otro lado se encontraba allí mi _prometido_, y mis damas de honor.

La música comenzó a cubrir el ambiente y me sentí más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-No este nerviosa, cielo- musito mi padre cerca de mi oído-. Es tu día- no quise mirarlo pues si lo hacía me saldarían un montón de barbaridades, y no era el momento adecuado para un escenita.

Me quede inmóvil. Antes de que abrieran las puertas, Cho me dedico una sonrisa, pero esta se borro al instante cuando la fulmine con la mirada.

Camino lentamente mientras mi padre y yo la seguíamos con paso pesado, no quite la mirada de la figurilla de la virgen que se encontraba al final de la Iglesia. Los ojos se me estaban nublando por las lágrimas que gritaban por salir, me sentía realmente herida, pero más que nada humillada.

Una vez me encontré a su lado, el sacerdote se coloco en su lugar para dar comienzo a la maldita ceremonia. Draco tomo mi mano y de un movimiento nada sutil la solté haciendo que el sacerdote parara de hablar para mirarnos con sorpresa al igual que todos los presentes.

-¡No voy a casarme!- grite alejándome unos pasos de él como si quemara. Draco me hecho una mirada con sorna.

-¡Claro que lo harás!- grito mi madre que se encontraba de pie junto a Charlie-. ¡Te has comprometido, no es hora de caprichos niña!

-¡Oh lo siento!- dije con sarcasmo lo que provoco que a mi madre le explotara la vena del cuello-. ¡No es momento para caprichos, pero si para ser humillada!- chille encolerizada.

En ese momento no me importaba que todo el mundo al que conocía me estuviese mirando como si fuese loca, de hecho era mejor esto que reírse de mí por que tenía el cuerno bien puesto hacía un año; ahora que había explotado nadie me callaría.

-¡Te estas humillando sola!- grito mi padre, sacándole la palabra de la boca a mi madre.

-¿Estas seguro?- baje los escalones para estar más lejos del altar-. O que, ¿Vas a decirme que no se rieron de mí porque Draco me estaba poniendo el cuerno? Eso no les importaba en lo más mínimo, mientras pudiesen sacarme de enzima…

-Señorita le recuerdo que…- me interrumpió el sacerdote.

-¡Se en donde estamos!- lo fulmine con la mirada por haberse entrometido-. ¡Es preferible que lo diga ahora y salvarles los pecados a los demás que vivir con ese peso!

El sacerdote no hablo más y cerro la Biblia con lentitud.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- pregunto mi madre. Mis ojos se salieron de orbitas, ¡lo estaba admitiendo!

-¡Lo admites!- mis lágrimas cayeron libremente por mi rostro y tragué un gemido de dolor-. Me ridiculizaste, te reíste de mi, me humillaste ¡Y no te importo en lo mas mínimo! ¿Y te haces llamar mi madre?

-No le hables…

-¡Tu tampoco estas en condiciones de decir nada!- le corte a mi padre que estaba sujetando a mi madre que sollozaba suavemente.

-Hermione debes…

-¿Qué, Draco? - lo mire con irá contenida-. ¿Casarme contigo y seguir siendo la burla de tus amigos y mi familia? ¿O acaso pretendes que deje que te acuestes con todo el mundo a mi costa?

-No, no entiendes, ella… no es…

-¡Por Dios, Draco! ¡Ahórratelo!

Sin más que decir me di la vuelta para salir de allí a toda velocidad tratando de no tropezar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer mi dramática salida, unas manos enormes y tibias me sujetaron. Inhalé y exhale unas tres veces, calme mis sollozos y sin previo aviso me di la vuelta y le atine una cachetada a Draco con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Por inercia me soltó y llevo su mano a la mejilla que la tenía colorada.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!

-¡Si te vas no vivirás más con nosotros!- me amenazo mi madre, bastante cerca de nosotros. La mire y le dedique una frívola y maliciosa sonrisa.

-Tranquila, no tendrás que seguir manteniéndome, voy a cumplir tu deseo y no necesariamente necesito casarme para cumplirlo…- Mis _padres_ me miraron con incomprensión- ¡No necesitan echarme porque desde este momento deje de ser su hija, porque desde ahora no tendrán ni una sola noticia de mi! ¡Para ustedes estoy muerta!

Ahora sí, salí corriendo de la Iglesia dejando paso libre a la agonía. A toda velocidad corrí por las lluviosas calles de Cambridge sin un rumbo fijo. Corrí por horas, era conciente de que todas las personas que pasaban cerca me miraban con sorpresa. Era conciente de que mi vestido era un desastre, que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, que mi cabello era un almiar. Deje caer el velo y los zapatos.

Cuando quise darme cuenta me hallaba en mi antiguo _hogar_. No lo pensé mucho, saque la llave que se encontraba escondida debajo del alero para emergencias y entre sin dejar de correr hasta llegar a mi objetivo: mi recamara. Saque un par de valijas y tire la ropa sin preocuparme por nada, tome él dinero que había horrado toda mi vida, otras cosas de valor y sin pensarlo ni un segundo más salí de aquella casa sin mirar atrás.

Nuevamente me encontraba corriendo, a menor velocidad por culpa de las tres valijas y la mochila que cargaba. No sentí el dolor que sentían mis pies por cada ramita, piedra o lo que fuere que pisaran, no me importaba que mis pulmones pidieran mas oxigeno del que les estaba dando, yo seguía huyendo.

En un tiempo me encontraba a las afueras de Cambridge, donde ya era de esperarse, resbale con un charlo y caía a la húmeda tierra. No me importo levantarme, me oville cerca de un árbol y comencé a lamentarme. Empecé a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, deje libres a mis lágrimas.

_**Ron Weasley POV**_

Allí estaba yo en el altar, como un idiota. Era obvio que ella ya no vendría, que me había dejado plantado. Mi hermana Ginny junto a mi madre me miraban preocupadas. Mi cuñada Angelina, estaba hecha una furia mientras mi hermano George- su novio, trataba de calmarla. Mi padre me miraba con compasión, mi cuñado Harry estaba totalmente desconcertado al igual que todos los presentes.

No deje que nadie se me acercara, sin mediar palabra con nadie me deshice de la corbata, de los anillos y salí de la Iglesia. Escuche murmullos tras de mi, exclamaciones pero todo estaba ya tan lejano…

Seguí mi camino hasta las afueras de Cambridge, donde sabía que nadie me encontraría. Quería estar solo soltar mi frustración, gritar a los cuatro vientos cuanto la odiaba, quería con toda mi alma odiar a Lavender. Aminore el paso cuando me adentre en este, estaba a punto de sucumbir cuando un sollozo no muy lejano llago a mis oídos.

No supe el porque ni cuando, solo supe que estaba corriendo en su dirección. Como si estuviese siendo jalado por una fuerza mayor, pero esta fuerza desapareció cuando me pare en seco sin creer lo que veían mis ojos.

Allí se encontraba una joven, empapada por la lluvia, embarrada y con un vestido de novia rasgado y sucio. Estaba ovillada llorando al parecer sin remedio alguno, balbuceando incoherencias; su cabello húmedo tapaba su rostro. Mire alrededor y me sorprendí aún mas cuando dispersas a su alrededor se encontraban tres valijas y una mochila, una de las valijas estaba un poco abierta dejando ver como unas cuantas prendas se mojaban y manchaban por el contacto con la tierra.

Despacio me fui acercando a ella, y cuando me encontré lo suficientemente cerca me deje caer a su lado. Me sorprendí a mi mismo cuando una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo, en un impulso de desesperación por consolarla. Al parecer mi caída la hizo darse cuenta de que ya no estaba sola, pues me dio mas la espalda y intento calmarse, cosa que no logro en absoluto.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- amague en tocarla, pero después decidí que no sería correcto. No sabía quien era, ella era una completa desconocida y podría pensar que ante mi tacto tenía malas intensiones.

-¡Deja-me-me s-s-ola!- hipo.

-No voy a hacerlo- dije clamadamente.

-¿Tu también vienes a burlarte de mi?- la pregunta me dejo descolocado. ¿Por qué debía yo burlarme de ella?

-No- trate de que mi voz sonara segura, no porque pensara burlarme de ella sino porque aún no podía caer en la idea de que no me encontraba en mi boda, ni con _mi novia_. Sino que me hallaba en el medio del bosque empapado y con una _novia que no era la mía_.-. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- repetí la pregunta, no iba a darme por vencido tan rápido.

-D-ej-jam-e-e- volvió a hipar.

Entonces un relámpago la hizo saltar de su lugar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba colgada de mi cuello. Cuando se tranquilizo, la sentí temblar mas de lo que ya estaba, se separo un poco de mi y mi corazón se achico al ver el semblante de esta desconocida. Estaba marcado por el descocuelo y la agonía. Sus ojos oscuros se encontraban navegando en un mar de lágrimas, sus finas facciones estaban agarrotadas, el maquillaje que alguna vez remarco su cara ahora estaba disperso por esta manchándola, aún en ese estado se podía apreciar su belleza.

-Al parecer necesitas consuelo- dije dulcemente.

No dijo nada y volvió a esconder su rostro en el hueco entre mi cuello y hombro. No entendía porque estaba consolando a una chica cuando yo también necesitaba consuelo, pero no me importaba. Un deseo enorme tenía para que aquella muchacha dejara de llorar, se veía tan dulce, indefensa, tan frágil…

No se si fueron horas, minutos o segundos cuando comenzó a calmarse. Con una lentitud exagerada se soltó de mí y se dejo caer en el barro apoyando su espalda en un árbol. La imite colocándome a su lado. Me quite el saco cuando la vi que se fregaba los pequeños brazos por el frío. Era tonta mi idea, mi saco no le serviría de mucho ya que estaba igual de mojado que ella, pero quería hacerlo. La cubrí con este ante su sorprendida mirada.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?- pregunto en un murmullo. Entre el ruido del viento, la lluvia y sus sollozos me costo poder entenderle con claridad.

-¿No harías lo mismo por mí?- le desvié, no tenía idea de que podía contestarle. Mi respuesta pareció convencerla porque se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres contarme lo que te sucedió?- sus ojos voltearon a verme con un brillo que antes no tenía, mi corazón palpito con fuerza… esa chica era un misterio.

_**Hermione Granger POV**_

No me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, sino fuera porque el cielo estaba oscureciendo, y el crepúsculo nos daba a entender que se acababa el día… un día que deseaba con todo a que llegará al final.

El hombre que tenía a mi lado era fascinante. Después de todo este tiempo hablando comparamos las distintas situaciones, los distintos escenarios. ¿Cómo había podido el destino juntarnos en el momento oportuno? Al parecer debía empezar a creer en las casualidades…

… Él me había escuchado y consolado, mientras que también estaba sufriendo. ¡Qué idiota la mujer que lo había dejado plantado en el altar! ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría un hombre como el que tenía al lado? ¡Era de no creerse!

No sólo se veía lo dulce que era, sino la bondad que llevaba dentro, el amor que tenía para dar, su caballerosidad… pero había más. Su belleza, no era sorprendente pero era encantadora. Sus muecas al tratar de ocultar su agonía, sus sonrisas amables que le daban a su rostro pecoso, un toque angelical. Su cabello rojizo despeinado al viento resaltaba sus hermosos ojos azules. Su cuerpo era fornido, flaco y su altura era agradable… Simplemente no concebía que alguien pudiese haberlo planto en el altar.

Esto era de película.

Esas películas en que el protagonista es P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O pero no tiene lo que merece, y por esas cosas de la vida se encuentra con aun muchacha que no tiene nada para ofrecerle como las demás e igual este se queda con ella. Esto era algo parecido, pero no era una película de drama, por desgracia era la vida real y yo era la chica menos agraciada del mundo consolada por el mismo ángel esculpido por las diosas para su satisfacción, por lo que yo pagaría las consecuencias por estar robándoselo unos minutos. Aunque solo iba a ser eso, yo no tenía suerte como la de las películas para que él se enamorase de mí y toda esa cháchara.

Me acurruque mas en su saco y sin pensar mucho en mi próximo movimiento incline mi cabeza de forma que quedo recostada en su hombro. Me sentí tonta cuando lo note tensarse, pero se relajo rápidamente y paso un brazo por mis hombros frotando para darme calor. Había sido un día muy largo, estaba exhausta, llena de preocupaciones, dolida y muerta de frío.

-Estas cansada- no había sido una pregunta- y no tienes a donde ir…- dijo en un susurro que se fue apagando como si estuviese pensando en voz baja.

-No es verdaderamente así- dije nuevamente soltando un bostezo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-En unas semanas empiezo la Universidad, al menos ya tengo un semestre asegurado- le explique.

-¿Ibas a empezar la Universidad después de que te casaste? ¿Te lo permitían?

-Verdaderamente, no- mi voz se quebró al pensar en mi "familia"- ellos no están enterados. A escondidas participe en un sorteo de becas, y gane una- dije con un deje de orgullo- Pague la inscripción con mis ahorros, y pensaba decírselo a mis padres y a Dra… a él el mismo día que me iba, así ya no podían detenerme…

-Buen plan- apoyo-. Aun así ¿este tiempo a donde iras a parar?- sonaba tan preocupado por mi que mi corazón parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría de mi pecho.

-Me quedo suficiente dinero como para alquilarme una habitación- no me gustaba mucho pensar en que clase de habitación podría adquirir con la cantidad de dinero que llevaba enzima. Aunque mis padres eran de una buena clase social, yo no contaba ahora con esos beneficios-. Buscare un trabajo de medio turno para poder mantenerlo cuando empiece la Universidad y pagarme las cosas que necesite.

-Tu plan es absurdo- sentencio con voz dura.

-No le encuentro un lado absurdo, es la única alternativa que tengo.

-Quizás si…

-No voy a volver a casa de mis _padres_- me apresure a decirle antes de que pudiera oírlo.

-No iba a decir eso- soltó un suspiro- mi familia tiene dinero suficiente como…

-¡Oh no, no, no!- me levante como si me hubiese quemado y lo mire ¿Estaba loco a caso?

-¿Qué sucede?- me miro preocupado por mi reacción- A mi familia no le molestaría prestarte dinero para ayudarte, además creo que a mi hermana le fascinaras…

-¡No!- me arrodille frente a él ¡Estaba loco!- Apenas me conoces. Te lo agradezco, pero es suficiente con lo que has hecho ya. De hecho dudo que pueda pagarte esto de algún modo, no puedo permitir que me ayudes con mis problemas económicos, me las arreglare _sola_- enfatice la última palabra para dejárselo claro ¿Cómo podía ser tan bueno? Apenas me conocía y me estaba ofreciendo su ayuda. No se ponía a pensar siquiera en las consecuencias… El me estaba ofreciendo algo como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida, ¡y recién me conocía!

-Veo que no puedo convencerte, así que no te presionare- le sonreí y me puse de pie para empezar a recoger mis cosas- ¿Qué haces?- me quede dura en mi lugar ante su tono y lo mire, sus cejas estaban fruncidas.

-¿No es obvio?- continué con mi trabajo- Es tarde, deben de estar preocupados por ti, además tengo que buscar un lugar donde dormir.

-Dudo que estén preocupados - se rió de algún chiste privado- Es verdad, es tarde- se puso serio de vuelta, con un elegante movimiento se puso de pie y se acerco a mi- Te llevare a algún hotel.

Sabía que no había discusión posible, por lo que deje que me ayudase a cargar las cosas. Pedimos un taxi y nos detuvimos en un hotel que el conocía. Cada vez me sorprendía más, cada tema que conversábamos, sus ganas infinitas de ayudarme…

-Este es mi número de teléfono- me dio un papel doblado- llámame cuando necesites algo, o solo quieras verme- me sonrió- yo ya se donde ubicarte…Aunque- dijo pensativo- no se tu nombre…

Me reí ante su ocurrencia.

-Hermione, por el momento- le dije. No quería usar mi apellido, el no necesitaba mas que eso.

-Nos veremos pronto, Hermione.

Así se había despedido, abrí el papel y encontrándome con una desprolija caligrafía.

_Llámame cuando desees, te estaré esperando… 4369-2217. Por cierto soy Ron Weasley._

Ron Weasley…

Empezaba a pensar que no haberme casado había sido lo mejor que me había podido pasar en la vida…

* * *

Hola! Aquí el nuevo cap, relamente esto muy triste por que no he recibido ni un solo RR. Me harían muy feliz dejandome uno, y estoy segura que a la autora también.

Besos, Nadine.

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Rowling y de Luchyrct que me dejo adaptar el fic.**

* * *

_**Capitulo dos: Ten Red Roses.**_

Había pasado ya más de una semana desde mi desafortunada boda, en donde perdí más que a un estúpido marido, perdí mi _familia_…

Estaba viviendo en el hotel en el que Ron me había llevado. Había estado toda la semana vacilando, pero hasta el momento no lo había llamado. Todos los días Ron dejaba en la recepción del hotel una carta con una rosa. Siempre eran de un rojo intenso, llamativo, apasionada. En la tarjeta siempre decía lo mismo _"Nos volveremos a ver, a penas pueda iré a verte, solo espera la señal de la rosa"_ Mi corazón se derretía al leer eso. Por alguna razón numeraba las flores. La última que había recibido había sido la numero 9.

Estaba como loca. Había conseguido un trabajo momentáneo en el hospital de Cambridge como instrumentadora. No era algo que me gustase en absoluto, de hecho odiaba los hospitales. Pase gran parte de mi vida dentro de ellos, ya que mis padres trabajaban como dentistas en los hospitales, y por mi parte tenía que conseguirme un trabajo allí, donde todo me recordaba a ellos. Pero no estaba en condiciones de dar quejas, necesitaba el dinero con desesperación, solo faltaba una semana para empezar la universidad y tenía muchos gastos.

Estaba caminando por una de las calles de Cambridge. Había salido ya del hospital, y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era llegar al hotel y desplomarme en mi cama con alguno de mis zarrapastrosos libros.

Pensaba en que diablos iba a cenar con solo 10 dólares cuando alguien me topo del brazo. Salte y pegue un grito horrorizada.

-Shh, tranquila- ¡No! Si no me confundía esa voz era…- ¿Hermione?

Con nervios, voltee lentamente para encontrarme con esos abrasadores ojos. Me sonreí con dulzura.

-Me asustaste- suspire todavía sin hallar el camino hacía mi voz.

Soltó una sonora carcajada y quito sus manos de mis hombros. Sin romper el contacto visual se coloco a mí lado y comenzamos a caminar en la dirección en la que iba.

-No era mi intención asustarte- me sonrió- He estado esperando tu llamado…

-Lo siento- dije apenada fijando la vista en el suelo- He estado muy liada.

-Lo imagine.

-¿Qué hacías por aquí?- no pude ocultar la felicidad que me provocaba que me hubiese encontrado.

-Iba de camino a…- se detuvo pensativo. Lo mire con reproche sabiendo que me ocultaba algo, pero él rápidamente me sonrió deslumbrándome haciendo que no me importase lo que iba a decir- Estaba de paseo.

-Ah- no fui capaz de responder nada más coherente.

-¿Cómo te esta yendo?- cambio fugazmente de tema- ¿Haz vuelto a hablar con tu familia?- pregunto con cuidado.

Me tense a su lado, deteniendo el paso. No. No había sabido nada de ellos, no me habían llamado siquiera una vez al móvil, no se habían preocupado en buscarme… ellos al parecer estaban esperando quitarme del camino, por las buenas o por las malas.

Ron se detuvo frente a mí, podía ver sus zapatillas zarrapastrosas a la perfección. Una lágrima se escapo de mi ojo sin poder evitarlo. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, me dolía lo que me habían hecho, pero más aún me dolía saber que no me tenían en cuenta.

Antes de que la lágrima llegase a mi boca, su mano la corrió con un suave roce. Mi espalda se sacudió ante una descarga por el gesto, simple pero dulce.

Sus dedos no dejaron de acariciar mi cara, se deslizaron desde mi mejilla hasta mis labios, y desde ellos hasta mi barbilla. Con dos dedos la levanto con firmeza, pero al mismo tiempo con calidez. Sus ojos me miraban con el perdón escrito, no quería que el se sintiera mal por mis problemas. Era extraño como una persona que había conocido en la situación mas penosa de mi vida se convirtiera tan rápido en el centro de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar- Negué varias veces con la cabeza, el aún no me había soltado. Nuestras miradas todavía se chocaban.

-No hiciste nada mal- intente animarle- yo no debí reaccionar así, es que el tema aún me aturde. Todavía me duele- me sincere. Me dio una sonrisa de ánimo y me soltó.

-Te entiendo.

Volvimos a iniciar la caminata hacía el hotel ¿Por qué estábamos yendo para allá? Ahora que lo volvía a ver, no quería perderlo de mi vista, quería al menos disfrutar un poco de la compañía. Creo que después de todo lo que había pasado, merecía un buen momento, por más pequeño que fuese.

-¿Cómo estas, Ron?- pregunte luego de un tenso silencio, él se veía metido en sus pensamientos, los cual corte con la pregunta- ¿La has vuelto a ver?- pregunte con cautela.

-No- sonrió, no parecía herido- No he sabido nada de ella, excepto que se fue con su amante- me contaba como quien no quiere la cosa- Mi familia siempre me había dicho que no era una buena idea, que éramos jóvenes y que no estábamos listos. Tenían razón- su voz era tan casual que parecía como si estuviese contando la historia de algún conocido, no la de él- Es extraño. Ella había sido la que había insistido en casarse, pero me hizo un favor al dejarme en el altar. No voy a negar que al _principio_ me dolió. Pero después de conocerte, me di cuenta de que fue más el coraje que sentí por haber sido plantado en el altar que lo que verdaderamente sentía. No la amaba, eso lo se ahora y creo que siempre lo supe.- concluyo volviéndome a mirar con esa sonrisa hermosa.

No podía creer lo que me decía, simplemente no le encontraba sentido. Es decir algo tenía que haber sentido por ella como para haber aceptado el compromiso, pero lo decía con tanta simpleza como si contara algo que sucede a diario, que me hacía sentir… rara. No encontraba otra palabra para llamar a la forma en la que me sentía. Yo no estaba viviendo como debía desde ese maldito día y él lo había superado como si nada. Estaba de acuerdo con las diferencias de las situaciones, Ron no había perdido a su familia, había sido humillado es verdad pero no tanto como yo, a él por lo menos le habían evitado el peor error de su vida y a mí querían meterme en él. Aún así me daba coraje que el pudiera tener mas fuerzas que yo para superarlo.

-¿Hermione, estás bien?- no me había dado cuenta de que Ron llevaba ya tiempo observándome, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos y en mi agonía que no había prestado atención a nada de lo demás.

Levante la vista y me choque con la interrogativa mirada de Ron. La desvié rápidamente ya que me turbaba y mire el paisaje. Pegue un respingo cuando me di cuanta de que nos hallábamos frente a mi hotel. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado en la luna? o ¿Acaso antes estábamos muy cerca y no me había percatado de ello? La verdad eso no me importaba, el punto es que estaba allí con un preocupado Ron.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar- dije pestañando varias veces tratando de ubicarme en el tiempo.

-Me di cuenta- me regalo un leve sonrisa, pero se borro rápido- ¿Fue algo que dije?

Me apresure a negar con la cabeza.

-No, tu no tienes la culpa de nada- intente calmarle, pero no funciono por lo que me vi en la obligación de contarle todo- Lo que sucede es que me puse a comparar las dos situaciones, y me dio coraje lo bien que lo superaste- mi voz se fue quebrando de apoco, y los ojos de Ron comenzaron a dulcificarse- yo todavía no pude…

-Oh, Hermione- musito y me abrazo de forma acogedora. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tierno?

Me acurruque en su pecho y deje escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Había soportado el dolor sola todo este tiempo, no había tenido el valor de pedir ayuda a nadie, y como salvador aparece Ron.

-Esto es extraño- murmure cuando me clame un poco. Ron me soltó para poder verme a la cara, se veía confundido- ¿No me digas que no lo piensas?

Ron negó.

-No entiendo a que te refieres.

-Me ayudas, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida- solté un risita- Apenas nos vimos dos veces…

-A mi me encantaría que nuestro conteo no quedara así- fruncí el ceño al no entenderle- Me encantaría que siguiéramos viéndonos.

-Solo me queda una semana aquí- le indique- Me voy a la Universidad.

-Me lo has dicho, pero eso no puede impedir que nos veamos. Además yo también empiezo la Universidad.

-¿Enserio?- realmente me sorprendía, no sabía el porque- ¿A cuál iras?

Ron soltó una gran carcajada.

-No creo que sea apropiado seguir hablando en la calle, ven te invito a cenar. ¿Quieres?- me observo con ojos de ternero degollado, ¿Cómo negarse?

-Tengo trabajo y…

-¿Por favor?- sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y asentí.- Conozco un lugar cerca, seguro que te gustara.

Asentí y volvimos a caminar. No me importaba el dolor de mis piernas del cansancio, es mas si estuviera en mi lecho de muerte tampoco mi importaría demasiado, quería conocerlo mas. Ron era todo un misterio, y eso de él me volvía loca.

Solo fueron cuatro cuadras. Llegamos a un restauran de pastas. Ron muy amablemente me sostuvo la puerta para que pasase. Él había acertado, él lugar era de mi agrado. Era acogedor e intimo, pero informal. Me gustaba.

Un mesero se acerco a nosotros y nos hizo tomar asiento en una meza para dos junto a la ventana. Pedimos dos cervezas y se retiro.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto con ilusión.

-Es un lugar muy bonito- asentí.

-¿A que Universidad iras?- cambio de tema.

-A la de Londres-el mesero llego con las cervezas y una panera. Nos dio a ambos un menú y se marcho.

-¿Qué estudiaras?- parecía sorprendido por mi respuesta.

-Para ser química- le explique mientras tomaba un pancito y lo cortaba para llevármelo a la boca.

Se quedo estático por un momento, y luego su sonrisa torcida volvió a iluminar su rostro.

-Entonces no nos dejaremos de ver.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte intrigada por su tono.

-Solo digamos que nos encontraremos de _casualidad_…

-Sabes que no te entiendo nada…

-Lo se- sonrió divertido.

Nuevamente el camarero nos interrumpió, tomo nuestros pedidos, retiro los menús y se fue.

-¿Qué vas a estudiar?- tenía unas ganas enormes de saber que profesión le gustaría a Ron, seguro su respuesta me sorprendería.

-Medicina- sonrió- Es una carrera muy común, pero es lo que me apasiona.

-Nunca me gusto eso- me sincere- Yo no podría ver a una persona morir y seguir con mi vida…

-No pretendo verla morir, sino salvarla de ese abismo.

-A veces no quieren ser salvadas- me voz sonó oscura- o no hay oportunidad…

-No puedo negarte eso. Pero aún así me gusta eso de ayudar a los demás…

No dije nada, porque no tenía nada que decir. Ron al parecer mal interpreto mi silencio ya que tomo mi mano, la que estaba sobre la meza, y la acomodo entre sus dos manos.

-¿A qué le temes, Hermione?

Su pregunta me sorprendió, esperaba cualquier otra cosa, no esperaba que pudiera leer a través de mí como si estuviese viendo a través de un espejo.

Esa era una pregunta que nadie me había hecho, y que en otras circunstancias me hubiese encantado responder. Había esperado mucho tiempo para que alguien se fijase en mi y me escuchara, y ahora que encontraba a ese alguien no sabía que responder.

Mis miedos anteriores no se comparaban con los de ahora. Había cosas que no cambiaban, seguía temiéndoles a las arañas, a la muerte en todos sus sentidos… Eso era lo que estaba sufriendo ahora, la muerte de mi vida. Ese era mi miedo, miedo a caer en la realidad, a dejar morir todo lo que había creído por años.

En un momento muy oportuno, el camarero dejo nuestros platos de comida, lo cual obligo a Ron a soltar mis manos. En ese momento mi mano se sintió desprotegida, desnuda… Me había gustado que él la sostuviera, y ahora debía acostumbrarme a la soledad, otra vez.

---

El timbre sonó logrando que cayera de la cama. Maldije a quien fuese que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. ¡No había respeto! ¡Quería dormir! Bostece y trate de desperezarme, le eche una mirada al reloj de la meza y mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. ¡Eran las 11.30 de la mañana! En una hora tenía que ir a trabajar ¡Diablos!

El timbre volvió a sonar, y salte poniéndome de pie.

-¡Ya va!- grite mientras corría de un lado para otro en busca de la ropa. No podía creer que en una habitación tan pequeña pudiera haber tanto desastre. Recogí un Jean ajustado de una azul oscuro, y una camiseta de franela blanca. Trate de acomodar mi cabello de la forma mas presentable, y al mismo tiempo me cepillaba los dientes.

Otra vez el timbre sonó, me estaba costando la paciencia la persona que se encontrara fuera.

-¡QUE YA VA!- grite histérica.

Me eché una última mirada al espejo, no me queje de cómo estaba, bueno no es que estaba muy bien, pero por haberlo todo hecho en un tiempo record había hecho un muy buen trabajo. Me acerque a la puerta mientras saltaba en un pie poniéndome las zapatillas.

Abrí la puerta de mala gana, pero mi humor cambio al ver la escena que se encontraba frente a mis ojos.

-Bueno día, Hermione- la aterciopelada voz de Ron me dejo sin habla.

Estaba vestido muy parecido a mí, con unos Jean sueltos oscuros, y una remera de manga corta blanca. Su cabello, al igual que las otras veces que lo había visto, lo llevaba despeinado, al viento. Una radiante sonrisa decoraba su cara, y en sus manos llevaba una rosa igual a las que había recibido los días anteriores.

-H…Hola- musite sin aliento.

-¿Vas a dejarme pasar?

Asentí con la cabeza, ya que no había encontrado que mi boca emitiera sonido alguno. Me hice a un lado y lo deje pasar, en ese momento no me había importado ni el desorden, ni el poco lujo de mi habitación, ni siquiera que un ángel como él estuviera allí, lo único que mi cabeza procesaba era la cuenta de las rosas que había recibido por parte de Ron…

… diez rozas rojas.

* * *

Hola! Aquí el nuevo cap, ¡Que dulce las 10 rosas, no?!. Me harían muy feliz dejándome un RR, y estoy segura que a la autora también.

Gracias por los RR del cap pasado.

**PD:** Gracias por avisarme de mi error, **Alecita-Luna** y **Kisa kuchiky**, ya lo arregle y espero que esta vez no se me haya escapado ninguno.

Besos, Nadine.

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Rowling y de Luchyrct que me dejo adaptar el fic.**

* * *

_**Capitulo tres: No entiendo la vida**_

-Así que…- le incite a que comenzara a hablar después de que lleváramos 10 minutos a reloj sentados en la desordenada cama del hotel, uno al lado del otro con la vista fija en la nada.

-En realidad, mi sorpresa se ha ido a la basura- dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios- Se suponía que hoy, tendrías que verme por segunda vez en tu vida, pero ya sabes… Ayer fue una casualidad que nos encontráramos, aunque fue un una casualidad fugaz.

-No te entiendo- admití- ¿Cómo que casualidad fugaz? Y, ¿Por qué debíamos vernos hoy por segunda vez?

-Toma, Hermione.

Me gire para mirarlo y no pude evitar perderme en sus ojos que ya me estaban mirando. Una sonrisa acompañaba el brillo de sus ojos y en sus manos tenía una rosa. La décima rosa roja.

En ese momento recordé sus cartas, sus nueve cartas. _"Nos volveremos a ver, a penas pueda iré a verte" _con sus respectivas numeraciones.

Me quede embobada mirándola como si fuese el objeto más precioso. Sus espinas verdes y cortantes me atraían de una forma misteriosa, sus perfectos pétalos acariciaban mis manos como si fuese el mismo Ron el que lo estuviese haciendo.

-Sigo sin entenderte- confesé sin correr la vista de la rosa.

-Sé que mañana te marchas- murmuro con voz nostálgica- No tengo idea si nos volveremos a ver, aunque estoy mas que seguro que así será… Aún así, quería que me recordaras. Las 10 rosas representan la espera, quería darte una sorpresa, pero ayer nos encontramos de casualidad- soltó una risita.

-¿Por qué quieres seguir a mi lado?- la pregunta escapo de mis labios e inmediatamente me arrepentí.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio otro rato, el maquinando una buena respuesta y yo lamentando mi espontaneidad. De cualquier forma de verdad quería saber esa respuesta. Todo era salido de un mal cuento de hadas. Mi familia se había burlado de mi lo que ocasiono que conociera a un príncipe, que estaba lejos en que se fijase en mi, aunque aún así el se encontraba a mi lado con una sonrisa, y en mis manos una rosa que significaba… algo.

-Me agradas, de verdad- dijo con simpleza, como si su respuesta fuese algo que se daba por sentado. Algo, obvio.

-Es gracioso- musite mas para mí que para él, pero me oyó.

-¿El qué?

-Que te agrade.

-¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo?- estaba realmente confundido- Eres muy bonita, simpática, y al igual que yo necesitamos compañía.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y sentí como el color subía a mi rostro. Su respuesta no era algo que esperaba, y al parecer mi corazón tampoco ya que empezó a latir de forma vergonzosa. Estaba más que segura que en este momento Ron lo estaba escuchando.

Él ya me estaba mirando, cuando muy a mi pesar y soportando la vergüenza de mi sonrojo, lo mire. Era tan fácil perderse en sus ojos, que en esos momentos me olvidaba de que existiera algo más hermoso en el mundo. Como también me olvidaba de que mantenerle la mirada era realmente algo difícil y que me delataba en absoluto.

-Así que…- en el instante en el que hablo corrí la vista fugazmente hacia la pared y nuevamente el calor y el color se apoderaba de mí.

Escuche la gutural risa de Ron y sentí como se ponía de pie. Lo mire desde mi lugar, abajo, sin entender.

-¿Vamos? ¿O con el día hermoso que es nos quedaremos encerrados aquí?- me tendió su mano y no pude evitar sonreír y tomarla gustosa.

Sinceramente… no entiendo la vida.

_**Ron POV**_

Estaba caminando hacía el hotel en donde se encontraba Hermione. Sinceramente no se que diablos estaba haciendo, jamás había sido un hombre que se arrodillara ante una chica por mas bella que fuera, me costaba mucho que alguna me llamara la atención, y cuando lo hacían aún así jamás hacía lo que estaba haciendo con Hermione.

Desde ese día en el que la había conocido, un día que debía ser triste para mí lo guardaba bastante bien. No puedo negar que me sentí impotente y dolido en el momento en que Lavender me dejo plantado en el altar, pero no puedo negar que se lo agradezco con todo mí ser. Éramos muy jóvenes para casarnos y no la amaba en lo mas mínimo.

Desde el día en que me había encontrado con Hermione, con esa Hermione triste, destrozada es como si hubiese vuelto a nacer. Es una expresión un poco incorrecta, pero no tengo otra forma de describirlo.

_La primera vez que la escuche llorar…_

_La primera vez que vi sus hermosos ojos …_

_La primera vez que oí su voz…_

_La primera vez que la vi sonreír…_

_La primera vez que acaricie su blanquesinea y suave piel…_

_La primera vez que olí su ondulado cabello…_

_La primera vez que sentí que por una mujer sentía mi corazón saltar de mi caja toráxico… _

Desde la primera vez no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza. Mi corazón y mi cuerpo me exigían desesperadamente volverla a ver, todo quería de ella. Mis sentidos se relajaban cuando pensaba en sus ojos, en su aroma, en su hermosa sonrisa…

Cuando quise darme cuenta había llegado ya al hotel en donde estaba Hermione. Mi idea había sido buena, solo se encontraba a 10 cuadras de mi casa, por lo cual la veía más de lo que ella pensaba.

Cuando nos "encontramos" había echado mi plan a la basura. Mi idea desde que le había mandado las rosas era darle una sorpresa, y verla el último día antes de que se fuera. Pero mi corazón y mi mente no concordaban, y al parecer el que manejaba mi cuerpo era mi corazón. Esa tarde mi cuerpo se había movido por fuerza propia, y cuando recobre su control ya estaba frente a Bella.

Salude al encargado del hotel, y subí como siempre hacía la habitación de Hermione. En mis manos, como cada mañana sostenía la rosa, pero esta vez era diferente… era la décima rosa. Hoy no podía salir corriendo y ocultarme detrás de las escaleras para ver como reaccionaba Hermione ante mi regalo. Hoy tenía que pararme frente a ella y mirar a sus hermosos ojos.

Como ya era costumbre, mi mano se movido contra mi voluntad y toco el timbre. Por lo general Hermione tardaría unos 5 minutos en abrir la puerta, por lo que me recline en la pared a sabiendas de que tendría una larga espera.

Jamás había estado tan nervioso en mi vida, mis manos sudaban, mi corazón estaba desesperado por abandonar mi cuerpo, y mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco.

Cuando abriera la puerta que se suponía que debía decir: "¿Sorpresa?" _¡Vamos Ron, no es su cumpleaños!_ Tenía que pensar algo coherente y rápido, "Hola, Hermione. Estaba aburrido y quise pasar a dejarte _otra_ rosa" _¡Idiota!_

Impaciente toque nuevamente el timbre, porque justo hoy debía demorarse más en abrir. ¡Dios le encantaba torturarme!

-¡Ya va!- escuche el grito histérico de Hermione y luego un golpe sordo. No pude evitar soltar una risa al pensar en lo que debía de estar costando ponerse de pie, y del humor que debía soportar por no haber tenido mejor idea que despertarla.

Volví a tocar, pero esta vez no fue por impaciencia sino porque esto estaba resultando ser divertido.

-¡QUE YA VA!- volvió a gritar…

Esto resultaba ser divertido, mis nervios se habían apaciguado. La verdad, es que no entendía la vida…

* * *

Hola! Aquí el nuevo cap, lamento la demora.

Me harían muy feliz dejándome un **RR**, y estoy segura que a la autora también.

Gracias por los RR del cap pasado.

Besos, Nadine.

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Rowling y de Luchyrct que me dejo adaptar el fic.**

* * *

_**El Edén**_

_**Hermione POV**_

Me sorprendí cuando me encontré siendo arrastrada por Ron. Por lo general si alguien me hubiese invitado a salir le habría negada, pero con Edward Ron no fui capaz de responder, solo me deje llevar.

No podría definir como me sentí cuando Ron, después de haberme dejado arreglar, tomo mi mano y me dirigió a su auto. Un viejo VolkWagen celeste.

Pegue un grito ahogado cuando el auto se estaciono en el medio de la nada, cuando la ruta terminaba. Lo mire con miedo, ¿Qué tenía planeado? ¿En qué me había metido? ¡Ah!

-Tranquila no voy a raptarte- se burlo cuando se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad- Aunque ya sabes, no es muy mala idea…- Lo mire horrorizada, pero el solo soltó una carcajada y salto del auto.

Me quede mirando unos segundos la nada, hasta que volví a la realidad y me pelee un rato con el cinturón. Cuando lo pude desabrochar, voltee para bajar y vaya sorpresa me lleve cuando me encontré a Ron ya abriendo mi puerto y ayudándome a bajar como todo un caballero.

-¿A dónde vamos?- note que mi voz tembló un poco, pero no vi que Ron lo hubiese notado.

-Quiero mostrarte mi lugar especial…

-Ya sabes- me queje- no es que esa respuesta ayude mucho…

-¿Puedes tranquilizarte, Hermione?- pregunto tomando mi mano- Se que no nos conocemos demasiado, pero podrías tener un poco de fe en mí. No voy a hacerte nada- juro- Sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo antes de que te marches.

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza, aun sin estar muy convencida.

La verdad es que no me había equivocado en estar nerviosa, el sendero por el que íbamos no era llano, en los momentos que había que saltar troncos o grandes charcos me levantaba en vilo como si no pesase 50 kg.

Fácilmente habíamos perdido la mañana caminando, en realidad el caminaba y yo trataba de seguirle el paso.

-Esto va a gustarte- dijo feliz.- Ya nos falta poco…

-¿Estas seguro que no estamos perdidos?- pregunte mirando a mi alrededor- Hemos estado toda la mañana…

-Por lo general me toma unas pocas horas llegar, pero como estas tu nos hemos tomado un poco mas de tiempo- se burlo y yo preferí ignorarlo.- Mira- señalo algún punto delante de nosotros- ¿Ves los árboles de cerezos?

-¿Debería verlos?- pregunte frustrada al no ver nada.

-Cierto- se rió- A la alturas que estas tu nos tenemos que aproximar mas- soltó una carcajada limpia.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero él no se dio por aludido.

-No soy tan enana- me queje. No era de mi agrado que se burlarán de mi altura.

-Bueno no eres un duende, pero tampoco mides un metro ochenta- siguió burlándose.

-Mi altura esta bien- replique.

-Yo no he dicho que no este mal.

-Has dicho…

-Que para tu altura es muy temprano ver lo que veo- me interrumpió- no que tu altura era mala.

-Me aturdes- me queje y él volvió a soltar una carcajada.

Si no fuera tan irresistiblemente atractivo para mis ojos, ya le habría dado una colleja por reírse por cualquier comentario. Pero no me encontraba en condiciones de pensar con claridad como vengarme, ya que cada vez que lo escuchaba reír mi mente quedaba en blanco y mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi cuerpo.

Estaba distraída cuando deje de ver. Toque con mis manos las de Ron que tapaban mis ojos y trate de quitármelas, sin éxito.

-¡Ron voy a tropezar!- me aterre.

-Tranquila, Hermione- sonaba realmente divertido- No voy a dejar que te hagas daño. Confía en mí.

-Claro- me mofe. Por mas simpático que fuese me estaba cansando de sus jueguitos.

Dimos unos cuantos pasos más, los cuales estaba segura de que si no fuese por Ron ya me hubiese ido de boca.

-Quédate aquí, y no espíes- me ordeno con voz amable.

No muy convencido saco la mano de mis ojos y la otra de mi cintura. Escuche como daba unos cuantos pasos alejándose de mí y me aterra al pensar que me estaba dejando.

-Ni se te ocurra abrir los ojos- se rió adivinando lo que pensaba hacer. Hice un mohín de fastidio y espere.

Sentí un par de ramas quebrándose y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-¡Puedes abrirlos ya!

Sin dudarlo los abrí. Al principio lo único que pude ver fueron manchas ya que mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y el sol no me ayudaba en mucho. Pestañee repetidas veces para poder visualizar bien. Deje de respirar cuando al fin vi con claridad el hermoso prado que se hallaba frente a mí. Con unos hermosos árboles de cerezos, con un césped verde vivo y con un lago de agua de cristal.

-Esto… Esto es hermoso- fue lo único que fui capaz de decir. No se me ocurría nada mejor para describir el paisaje que se montaba frente a mis ojos. Era increíble que algo tan hermoso se encontrase en el mundo real.

La sonora risa de Ron me saco de mis pensamientos. Lo mire y me encontré con que él ya lo estaba haciendo.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

-Es un Edén.

-Lo sé- se acerco nuevamente a mi y tomo mi mano entre las suyas, para luego arrastrarme con él en dirección al lago.

Soltó mi mano y se dejo caer frente a él. Lo mire embobada unos segundos mientras se recostaba en el mullido césped y no puede negar que deseaba imitarlo. Con un movimiento torpe me senté a su lado y fije mi vista en el prado.

-¿Cómo lo encontraste?- pregunte tratando de sacar un tema de conversación.

-A mi hermano mayor y a su esposa les gusta acampar- empezó con un tono de nostalgia- Antes de que saliera… Bueno hace tiempo que no lo hacemos. En una de las excursiones nos perdimos del valle en el que estábamos con mi hermana menor y terminamos aquí. Es gracioso, somos los únicos que sabemos de su existencia… Bueno ahora tu.

-¿Por qué yo?- pregunte sin entender- ¿No se los has mostrado a tu ex novia?

-No- negó simplemente.

-¿Por qué a mí?

-¿No te gusta haberlo conocido?- se apoyo entre sus codos para poder levantarse un poco y mirarme desconcertado.

-Si, claro que me ha gustado. Lo que sucede es que no entiendo…

-No hay que entender. Solo te lo quise enseñar, no hay trucos bajo la manga.

Supe que no me diría mas por lo que decidí callarme y apreciar la paz que irradiaba el lugar. Hacía años que no me sentía tan libre y no quería perder la oportunidad.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos exactamente en silencio. Solo se que cuando volví a la realidad me encontraba recostada junto a Ron mirando al cielo.

_**Ron POV**_

-¿Quieres ver algo realmente espectacular?- pregunte sin pensar dos veces lo que estaba diciendo.

Estaba seguro que habíamos pasado horas recostados juntos sobre el césped disfrutando de la compañía del otro y de la paz del prado. La pregunta de Hermione me había desconcertado. Para ser sincero ni yo tenía ni la mas mínima idea del porque algo tan importante para mi se lo había mostrado sin rodeos. Era algo que no había pensado, simplemente quería que ella lo conociera y disfrutara de su belleza.

Últimamente, más bien desde el día que la había conocido, había dejado de pensar en mis actos, simplemente me estaba dejando llevar por mis instintos. Y ahora que lo estaba pensando sentía… miedo. Si miedo. ¿Qué pasa si estaba llevando las cosas muy rápido? Jamás me había comportado así con ninguna mujer, y temía su opinión.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto la dulce voz de Hermione.

-Es una sorpresa- el sonreí mirando sus embriagadores ojos.

-¿Otra mas? No es por nada pero tus sorpresas me aterran- no pude evitar reírme ante su respuesta.

-¿He hecho algo mal hasta ahora?- pregunte serio.

Me senté y ella me imito con un glacial movimiento. No sabía que era lo que exactamente tenía pero todo en ella me gustaba. Todo.

-No, para nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que nunca sé con que vas a salir.

Me relaje ante esa respuesta y le regale una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Vamos?- no deje a que respondiera.

Me puse de pie y le tendí mi mano sabiendo que necesitaría mi ayuda para poder levantarse. Dudo antes de tomarla y la apreté con fuerza para que entendiera que no quería que me la soltase. Y no lo hizo.

-Necesito que te subas a mi espalada- le explique cuando ya habíamos caminado bastante y nos encontrábamos frente a una pequeña montaña.

Me miro horrorizada y se alejo unos pasos de mí.

-No pensaras hacer lo que estoy pensando que vas a hacer ¿Verdad?- me resulto graciosa su oración. Se le notaban los nervios.

-Sólo tenemos que escalar la colina así puedo mostrarte lo que deseo- la cara de Hermione se descompuso ante esas palabras.

-¡NO, NO Y NO!- exclamo- ¡¿Acaso has perdido el juicio?! ¡Estas loco!

-Vamos Hermione, es sencillo. No es muy alto.

-¡No!

-Hermione…

-¡Que no!- solté un suspiro.

Le deje pensar que había ganado y me di la vuelta fingiendo haberme rendido. Ella sin duda sonrió. ¡Que poco me conocía! Bueno la verdad era que si… pero en fin. Cuando ella se volvió para volver por donde habíamos llegado corrí tras ella y la alce. Un grito ahogado salio de sus labios ante el impacto y empezó a golpearme.

-¡BAJAME AHORA MISMO, RON WEASLEY!- comenzó a patalear.

No le di importancia y la sujete más fuerte. No puede evitar reírme ante la situación. Menos mal que nadie conocía de este lugar, porque de ser así nos encontrarían en una escena un poco extraña y no dudaba que yo sería inculpado por algo.

A duras penas escale la pequeña pendiente mientras Hermione me pegaba o daba pequeños gritos cuando miraba para abajo.

Cuando llegue sentí que la falta de aire me pasaba factura. Baje a Hermione que ya había dejado de golpearme. Al mirar su angelical rostro no pude evitar reírme, estaba roja como si de un tomate se tratase.

Me fulmino con la mirada y se giro cruzando sus pequeños brazos a la altura de su pecho, en un claro signo de fastidio.

-¡Vamos, Hermione!- dije acercándome a ella con cuidado- Tienes que admitir que valió la pena haber subido.

Volteo su cara en un movimiento brusco. Mi corazón se achico. No me gusto la sensación que me invadió al ver que Hermione de verdad estaba enfadada conmigo. Me acerque un poco más y me coloque frente a ella. La miré a los ojos, de verdad estaba enfadada.

-No podía dejar que te perdieras de esto- le explique en un susurro- No quiero que te enfades conmigo.

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró en el mismo instante en el que me hice a un lado y deje que apreciara el paisaje que se podía ver desde la altura en la que estábamos.

Miro maravillada y sonreí al verla de esa forma. Parecía una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo. La abrase por la cintura y ella recargo su cabeza en mi pecho. Parecíamos una pareja, cuanto deseaba que no fuera solo una apariencia.

-Esto es, es decir…- solté un risita al verla tan maravillada, incapaz de crear un frase coherente- Es…

-Es un Edén- le ayude.

* * *

Hola! Aquí el nuevo cap, lamento la demora.

Me harían muy feliz dejándome un **RR**, y estoy segura que a la autora también.

Gracias por los RR del cap pasado.

Besos, Nadine.

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Rowling y de Luchyrct que me dejo adaptar el fic.**

* * *

_**Por el momento**_

Tres meses después.

_**Hermione POV**_

Me levante por e ruido estridente de mi reloj de bola. Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que había empezado la Universidad y seguía sin acostumbrarme a levantarme a las 7 de la mañana.

Creí que ser independiente seria una tarea fácil, pero la verdad es que no lo estaba disfrutando. Tenía clases 4 veces a la semana, de de ocho de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde. Luego tenía dos trabajos. Había conservado el del hospital como instrumentadota, pero lo había cambiado para el turno de la noche, cinco días a la semana. Por la tarde era ayudante en una escuela primaria que se encontraba a unos 15 minutos del departamento de la Universidad. Sinceramente ya no tenía tiempo para nada.

Mi vida se había convertido en algo rutinario, era siempre lo mismo. Levantarme, asistir a clases, correr al trabajo, usar el tiempo libre para estudiar, y volver a salir corriendo al trabajo. Mis ahorros ya no existían, los había gastado casi todos en libros y en el alquiler del hotel en el que viví después de la boda.

La boda. Pensándolo bien, esta vida era mucho mejor de la que tenía antes. Ahora era libre, yo elegía que hacer con mi vida. Aunque era prisionera del tiempo.

Salí de la cama y me metí en la ducha. Como siempre estaba con el tiempo justo. Me cambie, con unos vaqueros ajustados claros, y una caseta amarilla de mangas largas. Trate de arreglar mi cabello, pero al parecer este tenía vida propia. Por lo que me rendí y lo sujete en una coleta alta.

Guarde mis libros en un bolso, junto al guardapolvo blanco del hospital y la carpeta de la escuela primaria.

Delinee mis ojos con un lápiz negro tratando de esa forma poder tapar las ojeras. Levante mis pestañas y coloque un poco de base en mis mejillas.

Así eran todas mis mañanas, corriendo por la habitación en busca de mi sweater negro y mis zapatillas All Stars.

Solté un suspiro cuando los encontré. Me puse las zapatillas mirando fijamente el reloj de mi masita de noche. Eran las 7:30. Seguramente a estas horas mi compañera de piso seguiría dormida, por lo que salí con sumo cuidado de mi habitación. Tome las llaves que se encontraban arriba de la mesada de la cocina, y me fui.

Mi compañera de cuarto, era sin duda una persona agradable. Loca, pero agradable. Los fines de semana solía pasarlos con ella, cuando se quedaba en el departamento, y con otras dos chicas que había conocido durante mis clases.

Ella era mi loca y excéntrica compañera de habitación. Era sin duda una muchacha muy inteligente. Era guapa, aunque me hacía recordar a alguien y no podría recordar a quién. Estaba de novia. Siempre estaba feliz, lo cual era agradable ya que era genial para mí.

Estaba estudiando comercio, por lo cual no compartíamos ninguna clase. Según ella, esa carrera le serviría para promocionar sus marcas de ropas.

Ginny Weasley.

Su nombre me hacia recordar a Ron. Pero dudaba que fueran hermanos o familiares, ya que no se parecían en nada. Al menos mentalmente.

Ron… Sólo había hablado con él dos veces después de aquel maravilloso día. Se que me había llamado a mi móvil mas veces de las que hablamos, pero nunca pude atenderlo.

No sabia el porque, pero lo extrañaba. Lo había conocido poco, y era extraño, pero algo en él me hacías sentir segura, y sin duda especial.

Llegue al StarBucks que se encontraba en el campus y me puse en la fila para coger mi café. Mire a los alrededores, hasta que la encontré. Se encontraba en la misma mesa de siempre agitando una mano para que la viera. Le devolví el gesto y mire al frente.

Luna Lovegood, era una chica que había conocido en mi clase de español. Estaba estudiando lo mismo que yo, por lo que compartía los días con ella. Era de Alemania, y estaba estudiando aquí gracias a una beca que se había ganado. Era sensacional, tranquila y pacifica. Siempre tenia las palabras correctas para los problemas. Aunque con ella solo pasaba tiempo en las clases, ya que al igual que yo estaba sola en el mundo y tenia que trabajar para poder pagar algunos gastos.

No estoy muy segura de lo que entendí de su historia, pero creo que su madre había muerto cuando ella era una bebe, y su padre era reportero, por lo que se había criado sola. Realmente la admiraba.

No era como yo, que estaba huyendo, aunque ella no sabia eso. Nadie sabía la verdad de mi pasado. Aquí sólo era Hermione, una chica huérfana que venía del pequeño pueblo de las afueras. Eso es todo. Nada más.

-Hola, Hermione- salí de mi cabeza y mire al frente.

Ya estaba en el mostrador y Victor Krum, uno de los camareros me sonreía como era costumbre. No era un chico malo, pero eran sin duda un pesado. No sabía captar las indirectas. No se daba por vencido, por mas que rechazase una y otra vez sus salidas seguía intentándolo.

-Hola, Victor. ¿Cómo estas?- pregunte educadamente, tratando de no mostrar mi malestar.

-Ahora bien- me sonrió, con algo que el debía de considerar seductor- ¿Lo de siempre?

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Me dio la espalda y fue a pedir mi café late de todas las mañanas. Me recosté en el mostrador y busque en mi bolso la billetera para coger el dinero.

-Aquí tienes Hermione- salte por la sorpresa. No se había tardado ni dos minutos.

Tome el café y saque el dinero para dárselo.

-No, no, Hermion- se apresuro Victor- hoy te lo invito yo.

-Oh, eso es muy dulce- comente como quien no quiere la cosa.- pero no tienes que hacerlo, puedo pagar por mi desayuno.

-Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo…

-Victor- le advertí, sabia que lo que venía.

-Se que trabajas Hermione, pero mañana es sábado ¿No te gustaría ir al cine o a cenar?

-Lo siento, pero mañana también trabajo ¿Lo recuerdas? En el hospital, turno completo- Victor hizo una mueca, y me sentí mal por él- En otra ocasión.

Sin darle tiempo a decir algo me aleje del mostrador para sentarme junto a mi amiga. Se estaba riendo, por lo que sabía que ya había visto lo de Victor.

-Así que ¿Qué excusa esta vez?- se carcajeo. Rodé los ojos y me senté.

-Hola a ti también- dije con un deje de sarcasmo en mi voz- No seas mala, solo le dije que trabajo.

-Pero si sabe todos tus horarios- se quejo-Y tú no trabajas los sábados…

Solté un suspiro. Saque unos apuntes y los apoye en la mesa. Tome un sorbo de mi café bajo la atenta mirada de Luna.

-Te comente la otra vez que necesitaba mas dinero- me defendí- La Dra. Crewler me consiguió un trabajo para todo el día de mañana.

-No me lo habías dicho.

-Si- dije sin darle importancia al asunto- la semana pasada, cuando la doctora me llamo en el almuerzo.

-¡Ah!

Sonreí cuando vi su mueca de confusión. En esto nosotras dos éramos iguales, podíamos tener un elefante delante de nosotros y no lo veríamos. Sin duda, éramos despistadas.

-¿Has visto como estaba a punto de saltarte enzima?- soltó de repente mi amiga con una sonrisa en la cara. Rodé lo ojos y tome mis apuntes. Serían unos minutos realmente insoportables.

Solté un suspiro de frustración mientras escuchaba a Luna hablar sobre todo lo que Victor estaba haciendo en ese momento. Por lo general ella no era una chica que hablase demasiado, de hecho era bastante discreta. Pero cada mañana que Victor me invitaba a salir se descolocaba y no paraba de hablar hasta llegar a clase. Asentía cuando llegaba a 120 en mi mente, para que pareciera que le estaba prestando atención. Aunque estoy más que segura que ella tenía bien claro que estaba haciendo oídos sordos. En esos momentos las moscas me parecían mucho más interesantes.

Eran estos días en los que deseaba esconderme en un bosque solo con una botella de agua y un libro… Ok, quería más que eso, pero lo que quería me asustaba. Estaba realmente aterrada por lo que sentía. Cada día que pasaba mi corazón dolía, y sabía perfectamente la razón de aquello. Según Ginny, decía que era porque estaba lejos de mi familia, pero en realidad eso era lo que mas feliz me hacía, pero ella no sabía de la existencia de Ron y de todo su apoyo durante las semanas mas difíciles de mi vida. Y sin más preámbulos, él era la razón de mi dolor.

Ron Weasley.

El timbre sonó. Recoge mis cosas y salí corriendo con Luna detrás hacia la primera clase de Literatura.

_**Ron POV**_

Tres malditos meses. Ese era el tiempo que llevaba en la Universidad, ese era el tiempo que llevaba sin ver a Hermione.

Cada día me frustraba más con ese tema. Siempre, sin importar que llamaba a Hermione para probar suerte. Deseaba poder oír su voz nuevamente, ver como se sonrojaba, como parecía quedarse sin aire cuando hablábamos… Simplemente la extrañaba a ella, pero al parecer no era correspondido. Sólo habíamos hablado un par de veces después de que ella se fuera a quien sabe que Universidad y yo a la mía.

Mi cuñado cada día me recordaba que debía dejarla ir, que si quisiera verme ya me habría llamado o devuelto algún mensaje. Pero soy cabezota, y me alegro por ello. Quería que ella personalmente me dijera que no quería saber más de mí. Entonces, quizás recién en ese momento me alejaría de ella. Aunque no estaba seguro de ello.

Desde aquella tarde, en la que Lavender me salvo del peor error de mi vida dejándome conocer a un ángel lastimado del cielo, no había dejado de anhelar a Hermione. De todas las formas que existían. Lucharía por ella, eso lo aseguraba, aunque estaba asustado. Nunca, jamás me había sentido así por alguien, y mucho menos por una chica que vi unos días.

-¡Maldita sea, Ron!- grito Victor mi compañero de habitación. En otras palabras un completo imbesil. Debo admitir que al principio su fachada de chico serio y de grandes músculos me había asustado, pero sólo fue al principio. -¡No dejaste agua caliente!- escuche como su voz se quebraba por el frío.

Me reí y gire la llave de agua fría y abrí la caliente. Solo era cuestión de segundos para que saliera pitando de la ducha, como cada mañana. El muy idiota se había tragado la historia de que acá había un límite de agua fría y caliente, lo cual era una mentira. Cada mañana le hacía lo mismo y el muy idiota no se daba cuenta. Es decir ¡Estamos en una de las Universidades mas prestigiosas del distrito y el se tragaba ese cuento viejo! Lo bueno, es que era mi medicina para quitarme el mal humor de la mañana.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡Maldición, maldición!- no pude contener la risa y comencé a carcajearme.

Caí al suelo sosteniendo mi estomago, cuando vi correr a Victor por la habitación totalmente desnudo, gritando maldiciones. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuál era la gracia de ver una comedia cuando tenía un autentico payaso a mi lado?

Trate de controlarme, el estomago me estaba empezando a doler demasiado y me estaba quedando sin respiración.

Mire el reloj y sonreí con malicia. Aun no acababa con él.

-¡Vistor! ¡Se te hace tarde para llegar al trabajo!- camine con mi taza de café en la mano hasta la sala principal y me deje caer en el sofá del centro frente a la TV.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Diablos! ¡Estupida ducha! Tengo que llegar en hora para ver a…- deje de escucharlo y tome el mando de la TV.

Comencé a hacer zapping mientras ignoraba los gritos de Victor. La verdad es que debí de haber pensado que a esta hora de la mañana lo único coherente que había para ver era el noticiero, lo demás eran caricaturas. Lo medite un segundo. No me apetecía empezar la mañana con los problemas que había en el país por lo que opte por las caricaturas.

Sonreí como un niño de diez años cuando encontré mi dibujito animado favorito: ¡Los Padrinos Mágicos!

Una de las haditas flotantes, Cosmo, me hizo recordar a mi compañero. Sin duda ambos tenían un bailarín en la cabeza en vez de cerebro. Aunque pensándolo bien, Cosmo era más inteligente que Victor.

No le preste atención a Victor cuando salio corriendo de la habitación.

Cuando estuvo la propaganda corrí a la cocina en busca de unas galletas con chips de chocolates y volví al sillón justo a tiempo. Sin duda necesitaba madurar. ¡Y yo quería casarme! ¡Por Dios!

Timmy Turner, el protagonista, tenía una fotocopiadora mágica y estaba copiando un montón de juguetes. El capitulo la había visto más de diez veces y aún así no me aburría. Mi parte favorita era cuando tenía que pelear contra un juguete al que él le había dado vida y quería destruir la ciudad junto a Saltín, un cachorrito mecánico que saltaba. Justo cuando estaba en grandes problemas el hadita verde llega y lo salva, algo que es totalmente raro en esa serie ya que por lo general Cosmo y Timmy son los que destruyen todo, y Wanda, el hada rosa y la voz de la razón, tiene que arreglarlo todo.

Si se ponía a pesar era algo realmente estupido, pero me encantaba. Bufe cuando los créditos comenzaron a pasar. Apague la TV y me quede allí mirándola en blanco. Tome mi móvil y busque él número de Hermione. Sonreí al ver la foto que tenía de ella en el móvil. Se la había sacado el último día que nos habíamos visto, cuando ella estaba distraída sonriendo mientras apreciaba el paisaje que se presentaba ante ella.

Era tan hermosa, mismo en la foto se podía apreciar el brillo en sus ojos y la felicidad en su sonrisa. Era tan especial, sin duda única.

Presione el botón verde y deje que la llamase. Seguramente no me atendería como era costumbre, pero un así espere. Con suerte hoy sería diferente.

Ok, no era un día diferente. Salto la contestadota, y como era costumbre escuche su voz. "Hola. Este es el celular de Hermione, en este momento no puede atenderte, sería bueno que no dejara un mensaje ya que no lo escuchare, intente mas tarde."

Solté un suspiro, estaba harto de esto. No iba a darme por vencido, pero estaba seguro de que iba a enloquecer. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que contratara a un espía o algo así y la encontraran.

Tenía que ver a Ginny hoy en la tarde y rogarle su ayuda o algo. Mi hermana era la única que podía ayudarme con esto.

Me levante y me cambie. Por suerte mi clase comenzaba a las 11:30 de la mañana, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra. Me había planteado un par de veces el seguir durmiendo, pero eso me impediría divertirme con Victor Krum.

Tome mis libros y salí del departamento. Con paso lento atravesé el campus, hoy no me apetecía llevar mi auto, necesitaba tomar aire. Además tenía que soportar dos horas de historia, lo cual estaba seguro que no había una materia mas aburrida. Ok, la carrera de por si era una pesadez, pero no me había atrevido a decirle a mi padre que no iba a seguirla después de todo lo que había invertido en mi y las esperanzas que tenía. Aunque mi madre y Ginny no ayudaban demasiado. Ellas insistían en que debía seguir lo que quería, pero no había podido enfrentarme a él.

Llegue al aula, y como era de esperarse no había nadie allí. Me senté en el último banco y saque mi móvil. Esto sería largo…

Me quede mirando la foto de Hermione por tiempo indefinido. Había escrito millones de mensajes de texto pero no había llegado a mandarle uno. No cabía duda que hablar era mucho más fácil que un mensaje. Eso me parecía algo tan impersonal, ¿Es que qué se suponía que debía ponerle? 'Hola Hermione, ¿Cómo te encuentras?'. No lo creo.

En medio de mi lucha interna el celular comenzó a sonar con el tono que le había colocado al número de Hermione. Nunca me había sentido también al escuchar la melodía de 'River flows in you' de Yiruma.

Cerré todo lo que estaba haciendo con el móvil y abrí el mensaje.

'Lamento que no pudimos hablar nuevamente.

Te hecho de menos.

H'

Sin duda, un mensaje no era impersonal. Al menos, por el momento.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, y dejen RR :)**

Besos, Nadine.

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Rowling y de Luchy Rct que me dejo adaptar el fic.**

* * *

_**No existe el karma**_

_**Ron POV**_

El día por suerte ya estaba llegando a su fin. Estaba más ansioso por ello de lo que recordaba haber estado alguna vez. Necesitaba salir de clases para llamar a Hermione, quería escuchar su voz- más bien necesitaba oírla.

Por más que ella me hubiese mandado un mensaje, yo no pude contestárselo. Todo lo que escribía me parecía demasiado serio, no expresaba exactamente lo que sentía. Quizás tendría que haberle avisado que la llamaría, en estos momentos debía de estar pensando que ya me había olvidado de ella. De acuerdo, eso era tonto. Es decir, solo bastaba que viera su móvil dos segundos para darse cuenta de todas mis llamadas perdidas. No la había olvidado, y esa era una pequeña prueba.

Estaba eufórico por escucharla redactar todo lo que le había pasado en estos tres meses que no nos vimos. Iba a decirme sin preámbulos en que Universidad estaba. No me importaba si eran en China o a dos cuadras de la mía, la iría a visitar. Quería que me contara como la estaba pasando, si volvió a hablar con su familia, que estaba estudiando, como eran sus compañeras y nuevas amigas, si había conocido a alguien…

…Esa idea era la que más me aterraba, temía perder a Hermione – aunque técnicamente no podía perderla porque no era mía-. Si estaba sola sería más fácil lograr que entre nosotros pasara algo, o eso quería hacerme creer.

Era en estos momentos en los que deseaba que Lavender no me hubiese plantado en el altar, era algo extraño ya que se lo agradecía cada segundo de mi vida, pero cuando Hermione y las inseguridades llegaban deseaba que estuviera a mí lado y me pegara una de esas cachetadas que te hacen volver a la realidad. Estoy seguro que si en estos momentos Ginny, mi hermana, estuviese escuchando mis pensamientos estaría en plena planificación de mi entierro. Ella odiaba a Lavender, y me odiaría por la sarta de estupideces que estaba pensando. ¡Es que sólo Hermione podría traerme tantas inseguridades! ¡Por Dios!

El timbre sonó anunciando mi partida, y que ya era hora de llamarla. Rezaba para que me atendiera. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Creo que jamás corrí tan rápido al salir de una clase, seguro que mis compañeros aún debían de estar en shock.

Me senté en el medio del campus. Ya estaba oscureciendo, odiaba pensar que había pasado todo un día encerrado en aulas estudiando.

Saque mi móvil y marque rápidamente el de Hermione. Mis inseguridades llegaron en el preciso momento en que empecé a escuchar el TUMTUM de la línea.

Pero deje los pensamientos atrás cuando atendió.

-¡Hermione!- grite con más emoción de la que quería mostrar.

Espere a que me respondiera, pero sólo oía su respiración y el ruido del fondo.

-¿Hermione?

Espere un poco más, pero no hubo cambio. El temor se apodero de mi. ¿Por qué no me contestaba?

-Mis sospechas se aclararon.- temblé al oír esa voz. Demasiada cercana.

Me voltee lentamente, como si tuviese miedo a enfrentarme a lo que había atrás. Y la verdad es que estaba aterrado.

El tiempo se detuvo. No lo podría creer ¿Qué hacía _ella_ frente a mí con el móvil en su oído?

_**Hermione POV**_

Estaba totalmente agotada. Estaba en el receso de la escuela. No se como iba a hacer para mantener este ritmo de vida. Casi no tenía tiempo para estudiar, y mucho menos libre. Me estaba matando.

En ese momento me encontraba, sola en el aula corrigiendo unos ejercicios de matemáticas de los niños de 2º grado, mientras que ellos y la profesora de turno estaban en el recreo.

Solté un suspiro. Ya no sabía que iba a ser de mi vida. Tome mi bolso y rebusque entre mis cosas. Necesitaba mi móvil. Estaba aburrida, muerta de hambre e histérica. Sabía que no iba a soportarlo más, necesitaba hablar con Ron, al menos sólo escuchar un 'hola' de su parte, pero lo necesitaba.

Empecé a preocuparme cuando no lo encontré. ¿Lo había perdido? ¿En donde? Pero si no lo había utilizado en todo el día. ¡Ay! ¡No podía sucederme esto justo ahora! ¡Ahora, que me había decidido a hablarle!

Salí del aula y me fui a la recepción de la escuela. Tal vez alguien lo había encontrado y me lo había guardado ¿Aún queda gente así no?

Marque con desesperación el número de mi móvil desde el teléfono de la escuela y espere, impaciente, a que me atendieran.

Al tercer tipido atendieron.

-¿Hola?

-¿Hermione?- al reconocer la voz que estaba del otro lado del móvil sentí alivio.

-¡Ginny!- grite.

-Creí que nunca te darías cuenta- se burlo de mí y la escuche reír. Me uní a ella, estaba viviendo en la luna.

-Lo siento, es que no lo había necesitado hasta el momento. No es que haya tenido mucho tiempo…

-Lo imagine, tranquila yo lo tengo. ¿Volverás temprano, hoy?

Masculle maldiciones al pensar en lo que iba a contestar. ¡Este día no se acabaría nunca!

-No, no lo creo. Salgo de la escuela a las 6 de la tarde, y de aquí me voy para el ministerio. Tome un turno de dos horas.- le explique. Se notaba el cansancio en mi voz.

Ginny refunfuño.

-Hermione- me llamo la atención.- Sabes que no tienes que hacer todo esto, a largo plazo te saldrá al revés. No puedes hacer todo.

-Ginny ya hablamos de esto.- le advertí, indicándole que no estaba con ganas de discutir sobre el tema.

-Lo sé, pero eres muy cabezota. Se que necesitas pagarte los estudios y comer, etcétera, etcétera, pero yo puedo ayudarte…

-¡Basta, Ginny! Sólo llame a mi móvil, ya se que tu lo tienes. Genial- me había enojado.- Yo puedo mantenerme sola, no necesito caridades.- Ginny intento hablar pero la frene.- No me esperes a cenar, llegaré sobre las once. Adiós, Ginny.

Corte sin dejar que dijera algo más. Odiaba eso de Ginny. Siempre se metía en mi vida, se que lo hace con buenas intenciones pero a veces se vuelve tedioso. Habíamos discutido millones de veces que no quería que sus padres pagaran mi educación. Yo sola me había metido en esto y debía resolverlo sola. Quizás todavía era difícil, pero me adaptaría y saldría adelante. Sola. Sin ayuda.

Escuche el timbre de fondo indicando que debía volver a clases.

Corrí escaleras arriba, hasta llegar al aula de segundo grado. Por suerte aún no había llegado del recreo. Solté un suspiro, debía apresurarme. Encendí las luces, y borre los pizarrones. –odiaba llenarme de polvo de tizas.

Cuando estaba devolviendo los cuadernos a los bancos, la puerta se abrió asustándome. Me gire, y mi corazón volvió a latir con normalidad.

Ahí, parado en la puerta, estaba Hugo, un niño de 6 añitos. Adoraba a ese niño. Éramos muy parecidos, ambos estábamos solos en la vida. Él era el único niño becado de la escuela. Le habían hecho ese favor a pedido de un padre que lo había visto en la calle. Su madre era alcohólica, y trabajaba de noche en un club nocturno. Prácticamente no estaba con él, por lo que se había criado sólo, en la calle, sin amor. La madre no sabía quien era su padre, por lo que no tenía esperanzas.

Lo mire con dulzura. Sabía que algo había sucedido, estaba mirando el suelo. Seguro problema con sus compañeros, ellos no se hacían a la idea de lo complicada que era la vida de este niño. No es que los juzgue, no tienen porque saberlo a la edad que tienen, pero lo molestaban y se burlaban de él por el simple hecho de ser pobre y no tener familia.

Deje los cuadernos que me faltaban en un banco y me acerque a él. Lo tome en brazos antes de que me dijera nada. En estos momentos, Hugo necesitaba compasión. Yo quería dársela.

Él se abrazo fuerte a mí y dejo que sus lágrimas mojasen el cuello de mi guardapolvo. Lo estreche más fuerte contra mí. Mi corazón de rompía cada vez que este niño derramaba una lágrima.

-Tranquilo, cariño.- trate de clamarlo.- Sólo queda una horita más y nos iremos- frote su espalda y el asintió sin levantar la cabeza.

-No quiero ir a casa.- mascullo. Eso lo sabía.

Me aterraba la idea de que fuera. Su madre siempre estaba borracha y con algún hombre desconocido. Había pasado más de una vez que Hugo llegara a la escuela con algún golpe a causa de ello.

-Hoy vendrás conmigo.- le bese la frente y lo baje. Hugo se abrazo a mi pierna. Lo mire con amor. Amaba a ese niño.- pasaremos por tu casa a recoger algo de ropa y pasaras la semana conmigo. ¿Recuerdas? Ya lo hable con tu madre.- le sonreí y al fin levanto su carita.

Las lágrimas ya no estaban y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara, sus ojitos verdes brillando de felicidad. Despeine sus cabellos castaños y lo tome de su mano.

-¡Me había olvidado, Minnie!- se río. Amaba cuando estaba de esa forma, su extraño apodo hacía mí me agradaba. Hugo siempre me llamaba Minnie y cuando se enfadaba por algo Hermione. Era muy divertido verlo enfadado. Se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía su pequeño entrecejo haciendo un leve puchero. Era la cosita más tierna y hermosa que había visto.

-Pero vas a tener que acompañarme al ministerio- le advertí mientras lo acompañaba a su mesita. Escuchaba de afuera, como ya sus compañeritos estaban por ingresar al aula.

Se sentó y me miro con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Veré al Señor Arthur?!- se emociono.

-Claro que sí, cariño. Te esta esperando- aplaudió feliz.

Arthur era el director de la Oficina de Seguridad del Ministerio. Era muy amable conmigo, pero con Hugo era mucho mejor. Parecía su abuelo. Por eso lo llevaba seguido, necesitaba esa atención.

Arthut me estaba ayudando a adoptarlo. ¡Que locura! Apenas podía mantenerme a mi misma y quería hacerme cargo de un niño. Pero no pude resistirme. La madre prácticamente me lo había regalado, Ginny y Luna me ayudaban con él, y con mis sueldos alcanzaba para darle una buena vida. No iba a tener todos los lujos, pero le aseguraba amor. De cualquier forma algún lujo podía darle, es decir tres trabajos debían de aportar un poco: La escuela, el hospital los sábados y el Ministerio.

Sólo un mes más, y sería mío. Mi hijo. Mi familia. Mi todo.

A veces soñaba con que Ron estuviese a mi lado. Se que no tenía derecho, es decir ya no había hablado más con él. Pero lo quería. Lo extrañaba. Quería volver a pasar tiempo con él. Porque en ese corto período que estuvimos juntos, fui feliz, y sé que lo amo.

Pero era un amor imposible. No sabía nada de él, había pasado tiempo, y de seguro él ya estaba con alguien. Es decir ¿Quién se resistía a él? ¡Era perfecto! El sueño de toda chica.

De cualquier forma, por más que nos volviéramos a encontrar y el me correspondiera- cosa muy fantasiosa ya que no me encontraba a esa altura- no podía hacerlo cargar con mis problemas y ahora con un niño.

Aún así, sabiendo todo eso, seguía soñando con que formáramos una familia los tres.

-Hoy asustaremos a Ginny- le susurre como si fuera un secreto. Hugo abrió los ojos, y luego río.

Justo en ese momento entraron los demás alumnos junto a la profesora, y devuelta a dar clases.

--

-¿Minnie?- me llamo la vocecita de Sebastian.

Estábamos en el _L__*****_ de camino al ministerio, él estaba sentado sobre mi regazo y miraba por la ventana con admiración. Siempre lo hacía. Todo le maravillaba, y era hermoso verlo de esa forma.

Ya habíamos pasado por su casa, toda una aventura como era costumbre. Su madre estaba lo suficientemente sobria como para reconocerme, dejar que su hijo tomara un bolso con la poca ropa que tenía y preguntarme cuando era oficial la adopción. Esa mujer me repugnaba. Pero solo debía soportarla hasta que pudiese hacerme cargo de Hugo legalmente.

-¿Qué sucede, Hugo?- pregunte regalándole una sonrisa, y abrazándolo más fuerte.

-¿Crees en los ángeles, Minnie?- mi mente instantáneamente viajo a Ron y luego a él. Definitivamente si creía en los ángeles.

Le sonreí.

-Claro, cariño. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tu no crees?- ante la última pregunte sus ojos cambiaron al horror.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso Hermione!- me reí ante su reto.- ¡Claro que creo en los angelitos!

-¿Entonces porqué me lo preguntaste, cariño?- me invadía la curiosidad. Hugo siempre salía con algo nuevo.

-Es que…- se ruborizo levemente y dejo de mirarme.- Yo me preguntaba… Minnie, ¿Cómo es ser un angelito?

-No lo sé.- le acaricie el rostro.

-¿Por qué no lo sabes? Tú eres un angelito.

Lo mire fijamente, pero hablaba enserio. Mi corazón se disparo de amor al oír eso. Hugo me creía un ángel. No podía haber un niño más hermoso que él.

-Yo no soy un ángel, bebé. ¿Pero sabes qué?- le juguetee un poco.

Al principio estaba decepcionado por mi respuesta. Pero sonrío cuando me acerque a su oído para susurrarle como si fuera un secreto.

-Yo conozco unos cuantos.

-¿De enserio, Minnie?- grito emocionado. Asentí con la cabeza.- ¡Quiero conocerlos!

-Te prometo que te los presentare.- le sonreí.

Lo baje de mi regazo, tome su pequeña mochilita y mi bolso. Lo tome de la mano y nos escabullimos entre toda la multitud, en la próxima parada.

Hugo se encontraba muy animado. Seguro que Arthur le había preparado ya un nuevo set de juegos, cosa que lo volvía loco. Además de que me quedaba segura al dejarlo en cuidado las dos horas que debía trabajar.

Cuando las puertas del _L_ se abrieron, Hugo prácticamente tiro de mí. Ya se sabía el camino de memoria para llegar al hospital. Tan solo eran tres cuadras lejos del _L_.

Jugueteamos en el camino, Hugo me contaba todo lo que quería hacer cuando viera a Arthur y lo que le pediría jugar a Ginny. Ya que esta vez la tomaríamos de sorpresa.

Apenas entramos al Ministerio Hugo escapo de mis manos y corrió a la oficina de Arthur mientras yo llenaba la ficha de asistencia.

-¡Te veo luego, Minnie!- grito Hugo asomándose por la puerta de la oficina de mi jefe.

Le sonreí mientras tomaba mi bolso.

-No causes problemas, cariño- le advertí- Cualquier cosita sabes donde hallarme…

-Tranquila, Bella- la gruesa voz de Arthur me calló. Era un hombre muy noble y con un gran corazón. Sin duda una de las personas que más me ayudaban. Le debía mucho, lo veía como un padre.- Ve a trabajar, yo me haré cargo de Hugo. Después hablamos.- y con una sonrisa desapareció por el pasillo con Hugo corriendo detrás de él ya con su pequeña toga de jurado que Arthur le había mandado a hacer.

Sonreí como loca y me dirigí a la sala juicios. Hoy teníamos un caso sobre _mala praxis_*****, y si todo salía bien me iría antes.

--

-¡No sabes lo genial que fue, Minnie!- estábamos caminando por el campus. Al fin volvería al departamento, necesitaba descansar con urgencia.- ¡Salvamos a un osito de la cárcel!

-¿A un oso?- le seguí el juego.

Desde que habíamos salido del Ministerio Hugo no había dejado de hablar de lo bien que lo había pasado jugando con Arthur a ser jueces. Era hermoso ver a Hugo tan sonriente. Era tan feliz cuando se alejaba del ambiente en el que vivía que me daba ganas de tomarlo en brazos y huir en ese instante con él. Pero no podía, ni valía la pena. Arthur me había dicho que ya estaba casi todo arreglado. Pronto Hugo sería todo mío.

-¡Si! Era marroncito y se le acusaba de no jugar con los niños ¡Pero no era cierto!. Ahora podrá volver con los niños del hospital y volverán a jugar con él- aplaudió. Solté una risita.

Cuando la puerta del edificio se vio, Hugo salio corriendo hasta ella. En un momento pensé en seguirlo, pero estaba demasiado cansada para seguirle el ritmo, por lo que apure el paso para no perderlo de vista pero llegue unos cuantos minutos después.

-Ahora no hagas ningún ruido, Hugo- le advertí susurrando mientras habría la puerta y esperábamos el ascensor.- Sorprenderemos a Ginny.

Hugo sonrío de forma tierna y maliciosa, nos subimos al ascensor y bajamos con mucho cuidado. Cuando nos acercamos a la puerta se oían una voces de adentro, de seguro Ginny estaba con su novio o alguna amiga. Hugo se froto las manos imitando a los personajes malos de las películas. Me reí y coloque la llave en su lugar. Estaba emocionada por ver la cara de Ginny.

Abrí la puerta y Hugo se colocó detrás de mí.

-¿Hermione?- la escuche preguntar desde la cocina.

-¡Si!- cerré la puerta tras de mí, mirando atentamente a Hugo que se tapaba la boca para no reírse.

-Te esperaba más tarde.- sonaba emocionada.

Caminamos hasta el living mientras dejábamos todas las cosas.

-Si, pero termine antes en el Ministerio y me dejaron irme.- Ayude a Hugo a sacarse su abrigo y dejarlo en el perchero.

-Estoy en la cocina.- anuncio en vano ya que sabía donde se encontraba.

Tomé a Hugo en brazos y caminamos hasta la cocina. Quería ver la expresión de sorpresa de Ginny cuando viera quien había venido conmigo. Hugo escondió su carita en mi hombro y comenzó a juguetear con mi cabello.

Cuando me acerque a la puerta mire a Ginny que estaba tapando parte de la cocina.

-¡Hugo!- chillo Ginny, y salio corriendo a mis brazos.

Entonces mi corazón dejo de funcionar. Mi mirada choco contra unos ojos que anhelaba ver, que había extrañado muchísimo tiempo.

Ya no escuchaba nada de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Sabía que Hugo ya no estaba en mis brazos, y que Ginny no estaba a mi lado.

Él se puso de pie. Se veía tan confuso como yo. Entonces, ¿No me vino a ver a mí? ¿Por qué estaba acá?

-Ron.- escapo de mis labios.

¡Maldito Karma!

* * *

*1- Es un como llaman al tren los ingles, en ciertas ocaciones.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, y dejen RR :)**

**LAMENTO MUCHISIMO LA TARDANZA, PERO ES QUE UN FAMILIAR FALLECIÓ Y TUVE QUE VIAJAR JUNTO A MIS PADRES PARA PREPARAR TODO… LA VERDAD FUE UN MOMENTO MUY DURO Y ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN MI AUSENCIA…**

Besos, Nadine.

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


End file.
